Mr And Mrs  Severus Snape  Oneshot
by totalizzyness
Summary: This is about the process of Severus Snape falling in love with a young woman from Hogsmeade. It isn't too long; but I thought it'd be nice to do something to show Severus' sweet side.


Dumbledore and Snape were walking around Hogsmeade discussing education.

"Fancy a nice cup of tea?" Dumbledore asked. Snape nodded, knowing he didn't actually have any choice. They went into a small tea-shop and sat down; almost instantly a you woman went over to them. She had natural beauty, slim, pale, deep blue eyes, soft pink lips and curly black hair that was tied back.

"Professor Dumbledore! Can I get you anything?"

Dumbledore smiled; "Severus and I would just like some tea please Victoria"

She nodded and went behind the counter, Snapes eyes followed her, unable to look away. Dumbledore noticed and smiled to himself.

"She's very pretty isn't she"

"Very" Snape replied; not realising what Dumbledore had asked or how he'd responded. He shook his head; "sorry sir, did you say something?"

Albus smirked and shook his head; "not at all"

Snape nodded sceptically before going back to watching Victoria. She prepared some tea and took it over to their table.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, for now...Have you met Severus?"

"No, I don't think I have"

Dumbledore smiled and motioned towards Snape; "he's head of Slytherin House and Potions Master"

Victoria smiled; "pleased to meet you"

Snape nodded and smiled meekly; "and you"

Their eyes connected for a few moments before Victoria scurried off to the counter. Dumbledore smirked to himself whilst stirring some sugar into his tea.

"It's not nice to stare Severus" he said. Snapes head snapped back towards Albus.

"Excuse me?"

"If you like her, go speak to her"

"What would I say to her?"

"That you think she's very beautiful and wish to spend some time with her"

"...She wouldn't go for it"

"Nonsense, the two of you couldn't take your eyes off each other"

"I'm sure she wasn't looking at me in the same way"

"Suit yourself"

That following week Severus slipped off to Hogsmeade, to the tea-shop. He sat in the corner watching Victoria scurry round the shop. He was trying to at discrete and didn't notice Victoria walk over to him. He looked up at her, afraid of what to say. She pointed at his empty cup.

"Uh, have you finished...?"

He nodded; "uh, yes"

She nodded and took the cu. She went to walk away but paused.

"Uh...Would you like to, go out some time?"

"...With you?"

"Uh, yes"

He held back his enthusiasm and nodded curtly; "yes, it'd be nice"

She smiled; "ok, uh, great"

"Uh...Tomorrow? ...Just after dinner?"

"Yes, brilliant"

They both smiled meekly before Victoria went back to the counter. Snape decided there was no need to hang around so left for Hogwarts. He was too happy to notice some students breaking rules; Dumbledore noticed Snapes good mood.

"Severus! Did you get out of the right side of bed today?"

Snape smirked; "something like that"

Dumbledore - being Dumbledore - instantly worked it out; "been to Hogsmeade? To Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Did you speak to Victoria?"

"We're going out tomorrow"

"Wonderful, is it going to make you any happier?"

"Surely I couldn't get any happier"

Dumbledore laughed and left Snape to his happy mood.

* * *

The next day Severus went to meet Victoria in the town. She was stood awkwardly outside the Three Broomsticks wearing a knee-length black skirt, a smart black shirt, knee-high boots and a long black coat. Her black ringlets were messily tied back. Snape grinned inwardly and went over to her. She smiled.

"Afternoon"

He nodded; "uh, what would you like to do?"

She shrugged; "I'm not too fussed...A walk perhaps?"

"Very good"

He offered his arm, she took it and they began walking. It was silent; they walked towards the Shrieking Shack too afraid to speak to each other.

"...So how long have you worked at Hogwarts?"

"Uh...Nine years"

"Wow! How old are you?"

"Thirty"

"Ah..."

"How old are you? You look about twenty"

She smiled; "really? I'm twenty-seven"

"Wow, you look much younger"

They stopped walking when they got to the Shack, their arms still entwined. Snape sighed happily, Victoria smiled and looked up at him, he was quite a bit taller than her.

"...Do you like your job?"

He looked down; "excuse me?"

"Do you like your job?"

"...Not particularly"

"Why do it then?"

He shrugged;" it's a job"

She nodded. Their linked arms had lost all turgidity; their hands were resting on each others'. They both slowly put their hands together, entwining their fingers.

"Shall we continue?"

Victoria nodded; Severus led her off up the hill, keeping a tight grip on her hand. It was a rather dismal grey November day; there wasn't any particularly pleasing scenery; everything looked grey and bleak. They got to the top of the hill; looking down at Hogsmeade.

"It looks so dull" Victoria sighed. Snape nodded.

"That just makes it all the more wonderful when it turns out to be more than just a grey village"

Victoria smiled; "I guess it does"

Snape let go of her hand and slid an arm round her; she wrapped her arms round him. They stood hugging, looking out over the village feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Severus twirled some of her hair round his fingers, taking in her scent, whilst Victoria had her ear to his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You know you're extremely beautiful"

Victoria smiled meekly and looked up at him; "thank you"

He forced a quick smile in return before gazing into her eyes. They were big, startlingly blue and made Snape loose all sense of time; he couldn't bring himself to look away. He twirled some of her hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek. She smiled apprehensively, nuzzling her face into his hand. They slowly drew closer before kissing softly. They lingered and pulled away several centimetres so their noses were still touching, gazing into one another's eyes. They kissed once more, a little more passionately than before; Severus slid his arms round her waist, pulling her closer as Victoria snaked hers round his neck, refusing to let go. They eventually pulled away, cuddling each other tightly, overwhelmed with happiness.

"Shall we go somewhere warmer?" Severus eventually suggested. Victoria looked up and nodded. Because it was a Sunday only the pubs were open; neither wanted to go in so they went to Victoria's home. It was very small and cosy, two rooms upstairs and downstairs. The downstairs was an open plan living room and kitchen. The colours were dark making it feel warm, on one wall was a large stone fireplace which was lit. On the rug in front of it was a black cat curled up. Severus looked around and smiled.

"It's very cosy"

"I know, just me and Styx"

She took Snapes cloak and hung it up before pulling him over to the sofa. He draped and arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer; she smiled and snuggled up to him. They occasionally made conversation about anything that mattered to them until it started getting a bit late.

"I'll drop by on Saturday" Snape said, bracing himself for the cold. Victoria smiled and played with the top buttons on his robes.

"I look forward to it"

He smirked and kissed her softly before leaving.  


* * *

Several weeks on Severus and Victoria were still seeing each other; neither of them could be happier and had almost totally opened up to each other. They were both lay on the sofa at Victoria's watching the fire, Snape was eerily quiet whilst playing with Victoria's fingers. Victoria noticed him sigh again and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Several things"

"Oh?"

"...Mainly, I just don't feel good enough for you"

"Don't be like that, I love being with you"

"So do I, there's just so much you don't know...And I don't want you to find out and hate me"

"I could never hate you"

"Well, I think the one thing you need to know it...I used to be a Death Eater"

She looked at him in shock but didn't let go of his hand; "really?"

He nodded and continued to tell her about his school-life, his home-life, why he became a Death Eater and Lily Evans.

"You loved her?" she said dejectedly. Severus nodded; she let go of his hand.

"You still love her"

She didn't look at him for confirmation, the way he spoke of her made it obvious. She sat up and stared blankly at the fire. Severus sat up too.

"You're so wonderful and understanding, I just didn't want you to be living a lie" he said, before kissing her cheek and going to get his cloak. He looked over at her staring blankly at the fire and sighed. "Goodbye"

On his way out of Hogsmeade he ran into Dumbledore.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Back to the castle"

"I thought you were spending time with Victoria"

"...I was"

"...What happened?"

"I messed it up, like I knew I would"

Dumbledore sighed; "don't give up Severus, I'm sure the damage isn't irreparable"

"Of course it is...There's no way I can connect with another person"

"Nonsense! You can win her back, you care too much to just let her go"

"I care enough to know she'd just be miserable"

"You don't believe that, you're a hopeless romantic; you just don't want yourself to get hurt"

"Of course I don't want to get hurt, I might be a hopeless romantic, but I'm more logical than anything else"

Dumbledore shook his head and watched Snape walk off. He decided to intervene. He went to Victoria's house and let himself in, she was curled up on the sofa stroking Styx, her cat.

He noticed she had a blank look on her face, but had a single tear rolling down her cheek. He smiled meekly and sat next to her.

"What did he say?"

She paused; "he told me about his past"

"He does have a particularly troubled past...Which aspect, caused the friction?"

"For me, it was, that girl; Lil-"

"-Lily? Yes..."

"...He still loves her"

"I know...I'm sure he thinks it's the darker side of his past that's troubling you"

"No, I don't mind that, I'm just not sure I feel comfortable being with someone who loves another"

"You know, he's just a very apprehensive man...Loving Lily is, I suppose, his way of feeling safe in love. She can't hurt him any more, he can choose which memory of her to think about, as she is just a memory...You're a real person. He's afraid of becoming attached and ultimately having his heart broken again..."

"...I suppose..."

"I know he cares about you a lot, and I can see you care a lot about him...I'll speak to him, he just needs reassurance..."

She nodded; "ok..."

"I'll see you shortly"

He left and went back to Hogwarts. He found Snape in his office, looking more miserable than usual, marking papers.

"It's not over yet Severus, she's still yours if you want her"

Snape looked up; "what?"

"You and Victoria could make it, I believe you can"

"I don't want to"

"Don't let the past influence you, forget it; don't you think it's time to move on? You need Victoria"

Snape sighed; "I don't think I'm ready"

"Trust me Severus, you are...You started taking a chance but quit because of the past...Leave the past in the past, go be with Victoria..."

"...Tomorrow...I need to sleep on it; think of what I'll say to her"

Dumbledore nodded; "just don't throw this away"

Victoria carried Styx to the door, stroking him. She looked confoundedly at the man stood in front of her; they both stared at each other.

"There's one more thing you need to know, I think"

Victoria nodded; "oh?"

"...Yes...Uh...I love you"

She smiled slowly; "really?"

He nodded admittedly; "I do..."

She let Styx jump out of her arms before pulling Severus into a tight hug. He held her tighter and kissed her neck. She looked up and kissed him softly.

"I love you too"

They went and curled up on the sofa, in silence, just holding each other and occasionally kissing.

* * *

**- - - 5 YEARS LATER - - -**

"Will Victoria be attending the Ball?" Dumbledore asked.

"I should hope not; I'm not having her associate herself with the people here, she's too good for that"

"How very snobbish of you"

Severus smirked; "I've managed to keep her a secret for five years, I'm not having everyone find out now"

"You can't keep her to yourself forever"

"I'm sure I could"

"Come on Severus, invite her to the Ball, don't let her be alone on Christmas Eve"

Snape sighed; "Fine, I'll invite her over to Hogwarts, but she she won't be attending the Ball"

"Very well; can't win them all"

It was the day of the Ball; Severus and Victoria were lay on Snapes bed.

"You're such a grump, why can't I go to the Ball?"

"Because, I don't want the immature, stupid children here knowing I have the most beautiful woman in the wizarding world to call my own"

She smiled; "I love you too"

He leant over and kissed her softly; "hopefully I shouldn't be too long tonight; make a quick appearance, give out a few detentions then I'm free to spend the rest of the night with you"

"Ok"

He slid his arms round her and held her tightly.

* * *

That evening, whilst Snape was on duty, Victoria wandered around Hogwarts in a simple black dress. She stood in the courtyard looking out at the illuminated grounds.

"You were to stay in my room"

She spun round and saw Snape walking over. She smiled.

"Sorry, I was going stir crazy"

He nodded and wrapped his arms round her, kissing he top of her head; "it's fine"

They stood in each others arms, gazing out into the distance. Snape jumped away when he heard some students walk by.

"Come on"

She nodded and took his arm, letting him lead her away. They went to the Hall, Dumbledore smiled when he saw them.

"I thought you didn't want students knowing" Victoria mumbled.

"I want to show you off"

She smiled and pulled him closer; they went over to Dumbledore. All the students who weren't distracted by their dates were worried and baffled by the sight of Severus and Victoria.

"It's lovely to see you two together, in public" Dumbledore smiled. Severus slid his arm round Victoria's waist and pulled her closer.

"I can't keep her locked away forever"

Victoria smiled and looked up into his eyes, twirling his hair round her finger.

"Are you going to treat her to a dance?" Dumbledore asked. They both looked at him in horror.

"No!"

"Oh, I can't dance" Victoria admitted.

"Oh well...Have fun"

Dumbledore wandered off; Severus and Victoria stood watching all the students dancing and having fun.

"Are you sure you want me here? We've gotten quite a few odd looks"

Severus smirked; "of course I want you here! And we'll be getting a lot more odd looks"

"Really? I don't think I want more"

"Don't worry about it, you get used to it"

She nodded and looked around her; Severus gathered up all of her hair and placed it neatly behind her head before kissing her cheek. She smiled and turned to face him. resting her hands on his shoulders; he rest his hands on her hips.

"Do we have to stay here? I can feel people staring"

He smiled meekly; "we can leave if you like"

"Yes"

"Are you really that uncomfortable?"

She nodded; "a little"

Suddenly an evil smirk swept across his face; Victoria looked at him apprehensively.

"...What?"

He shook his head; "nothing"

He looked straight into her eyes and stroked her cheek. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her deeply. She smirked to herself and wrapped her arms round his neck tightly. They kissed until they heard a student say "eurgh" quite loudly. They pulled away and laughed to themselves.

"You're horrible, now everyone in the room will be staring"

Snape smirked; "exactly"

"I get why your students don't like you now"

"Shush"

He grabbed her hand and marched through the crowd of silent students, Victoria trying to keep up. Some students speculated amongst themselves who Victoria was.

"Isn't she that one who works in the tea shop in Hogsmeade?"

"Who knows? What's she doing with Snape?"

"I know! She's actually pretty"

"Probably insane"

"Probably? Obviously"

Severus and Victoria wandered around the school grounds, keeping each other close because of the cold weather.

"You know how much hassle we're going to get now?"

Snape shrugged; "it doesn't bother me"

* * *

The next morning they woke up in each others arms. Severus smiled to himself and stroked her hair; Victoria buried her head into his chest and tightened her grip round him. They lay in a contented silence for a while until Severus decided to get up. He kissed the top of her head and went to the bathroom. Victoria smiled and sat up. She quickly got changed and sat waiting for Severus to be ready. When he was they went up to the Hall for breakfast. The room fell quiet when they walked up to the staff table.

"I hate you for this" Victoria mumbled. Snape smirked and squeezed her softly.

"We'll be leaving in a bit anyway"

"I guess...But this is still torture"

"Oh shut up"

She laughed quietly and took the seat he offered. They sat chatting to Dumbledore and McGonagall until they had to go. It was too cold for them to be bothered walking all the way to Hogsmeade so apparated to Victoria's house. Severus hung up his cloak and sat down; Styx jumped up onto his knee instantly. Victoria smiled and sat next to him.

"Our fifth Christmas; alone!"

"You're never going to let me spend it with your peers are you"

"...You saw them today"

"For about five minutes Severus!"

He smirked and shrugged; "and?"

She shook her head; "nothing"

He wrapped an arm round her tightly and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and rest her head on his chest, stroking Styx. They sat snuggled up in a content silence for several hours until they fell asleep. Severus woke up first. He looked down at Victoria and smiled; stroking her hair. Styx was curled up in front of the fire; everything was mellow and cosy. They spent every Christmas like this. No actual gift exchange, no extravagant turkey-dinner, just the two of them spending the day together. Victoria stirred and snuggled up to Severus. Snape smiled and held her tightly. She woke up a few minutes later. She lifted her head and smiled meekly. Severus leaned closer and kissed her softly.

"Evening"

"Already?"

He smirked and sat up forcing Victoria to sit up too; "nearly, it's getting dark outside"

"Oh...When are we going to eat?"

"...Later I suppose..."

She laughed quietly; "ok..."

"...Shall we go for a walk?"

"...Sure"

They got up and wrapped up so they wouldn't get cold and left. Severus kept his arm wrapped tightly round her as they walked. They went to the top of the hill where they first decided they definitely wanted to be together.

"This wasn't exactly a great idea was it" Victoria said, huddling up to Severus. He smiled and held her tightly.

"It's not that bad"

"Sure it's not"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head; "I got you something by the way"

"Severus, I thought-"

"-I know, but, I had to"

She sighed; "you're making me look bad"

"You looking bad? Impossible"

"You have seen me first thing in a morning"

"You've seen ME"

She smiled; "anyway..."

He smirked; "yeah...Uh..."

He pushed her away slightly to go rooting in his pocket. Whatever if was fit perfectly in his hand.

"...Victoria; my darling..."

She smiled and looked at him apprehensively.

"...I love you; and to get to the point...Will you marry me?"

He showed her the ring; she slapped her hands to her mouth and stared at the ring. He smiled meekly.

"Yes or no will do fine"

She laughed nervously; "of course I will!"

He slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her into a tight hug. She clung onto him tightly, nearly crying from happiness. They pulled away slightly and looked right into each others eyes. He stroked her cheek before kissing her softly.

"I love you"

She smiled meekly; "I love you too"

"...Come on, let's go back to where it's warm"

"Was this it, you just wanted to make it special?"

He smirked and nodded; "what's more special than the place we first kissed"

"True...Now let's go before I freeze"

He chuckled and wrapped an arm round her tightly as they walked back to the house.

* * *

It was the mid-term holidays at Hogwarts; Severus was staying with Victoria for a few days to escape from the students. They were lay on the sofa together,doing their own thing; Severus was reading, Victoria was playing with Styx. There was a sudden knock on the door, Dumbledore walked in smiling.

"Good afternoon, apologies if I'm intruding, but I'd like to share some good news"

They both looked at him questioningly.

"What news?" Victoria asked.

"Well, I know the two of you have been a little busy with other things, so, I took it upon myself to organise your wedding"

"What? But-"

"-Weren't you busy?" Severus asked. Albus shook his head.

"Not particularly. Now, you two don't mind marrying in a month do you?"

"A month? That's, soon!"

"Calm down Severus, the only thing left really is for your lovely bride to find herself a dress..."

Snape nodded; "...Who'll be going?"

"Myself, Minnerva, Fillius, Madame Puddifoot, Victoria's brother and his wife"

"I completely forgot about Edward!" Victoria exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, he and Josie will be coming up to Hogsmeade in two weeks"

"Ok..."

"Anyway, that's all, I'll leave you two to be happy..."

He left; Severus and Victoria looked at each other.

"I suppose we're getting married in a month" Snape said. Victoria nodded.

"Well, the sooner the better"

He smiled and pulled her over to him; "...I love you"

She smiled and kissed him softly; "I love you too"

* * *

A month on Severus and Victoria were gathered in a large Hall in Hogsmeade with a few close friends and family. Victoria was wearing a simple but elegant white dress, Severus was just wearing a smart suit. They stared into each others eyes whilst the Justice explained the vows. After the "I do's" they all stayed put, talking.

"Well Severus, I never thought I'd see the day" Dumbledore laughed, squeezing Snapes shoulder. Severus smiled.

"Neither did I...I never thought I'd be truly happy..."

"We'll keep proving ourselves wrong, look after her Severus"

"I will! Of course! I've just made a legal vow saying I will!"

Dumbledore laughed; "very good"

They all spoke for a while longer before Dumbledore transformed the Hall so it was fit for an elegant wedding reception. After all the excitement Severus and Victoria went back to Victoria's house.

"This has been quite a day" Victoria sighed. Severus smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"It has...I love you, so much"

She smiled and kissed his cheek; "I love you too"


End file.
